


Niespodzianka

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [54]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, Surprises, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie każdy lubi takie niespodzianki</p><p>Prompt 54. "Niespodzianka"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Betowała: wrotka777

          To miał być zwyczajny weekend, obiecali sobie już dawno, że posiedzą na lanai nie biegając po całym Honolulu, ani tym bardziej po dżungli. Czy on tak wiele od życia wymagał?  
– Danny, ktoś zrobił ci prezent. Nie masz urodzin, prawda?  
– Wiesz dobrze, że nie. Może Kono chciała zrobić nam niespodziankę?  
           Williams otworzył paczkę, po czym zaraz rzucił ją na ziemię.  
– Co się stało, czy...  
– Czy ja na serio nie mogę mieć chwili spokoju?! Muszę żyć pracą?!  
           McGarrett zerknął do pudełka, po czym odłożył je na miejsce.  
– Kogo wkurzyłeś, że wysłali ci odciętą rękę w prezencie?  
– Steven! To na pewno twoja wina!


End file.
